Who I am
by Howarand
Summary: What happened if Jessi did come to the human race same time as Kyle. this my story. So please give it a shot. Will change the summary later.
1. Chapter 1

Adam Baylin was the smartest scientist that had ever existed.  
He had spent most of his time working in this project called ZZYZX.

His project was (How to build human, brain think like an aliens, to reads a books in like 50 second)  
He spent most of his tine working, if he wasn't working he was with his girlfriend.  
His girlfriend's name was Sarah, Beautiful black hair, and hazel eyes; her eyes were so beautiful you could die on them, I mean literally.  
Sarah was the most competitive woman in the world. She was good at everything; Her best talent was to compete.

Sarah was the girl you don't mess with; she was moody, at times hyper, and possessive.  
It took Adam times to agree to go out with him.  
Adam best friend Taylor was always Jealous of him. I mean Adam had the most intelligent, beautiful, smart and she could make you crawl by her eyes.

Sometimes Bryan was envy Adam; sure Adam was his best friend. Every now and then he would steal glances at Sarah.

Of course Sarah didn't liked him that way. To her he was just Bryan; her little brother.

Three years of dating Adam. Sarah felt alone, unwanted at times. Adams wanted to do something impossible she didn't wants to get her life into. Her life was depolarized from dating him.

She didn't want to put kids on a machine that could killed them. She wasn't that heartless...  
She might want to be the best, at everything, but not that.  
She wouldn't want her daughter or son to be in that satiation she won't jeopardize that for anything.

Countless time pass. She and Adam. Their relationship was madness. He kept arguing with her. But she wouldn't do that… she wouldn't let her kid being treated liked that.  
They wouldn't be just a computer to her. She couldn't believe Adam would think like that she thought he'd grow up.  
As time pass her and Adam seeing less and less together. Sometimes she had Bryan that was telling her sweet stuff when she was sad.  
She was hopeful for it she got someone she could count on.

Adam wanted to have the baby with her. But she was being childish. Adam didn't need that, he won't take her disrespectful behavior.  
Adam what is it? You seems down. The woman ask with curiosity. Adam turn to her having his hand pushing it to his tangle of hair. He didn't know why Grace was being nice to him, since he and Sarah started having problem.  
I am fine he stated.  
Grace came between his legs lifting his heads to look at her. Adam try to blanch but didn't. All he know what how hurt he was.

You not fine Adam. You, You… She stop. Was it Sarah? Did she do it?  
None your business. Adam we replied standing up.  
Grace try to grab his harm but he snatched it away before she could reach it.  
Grace letting a gap, turning to the angry woman she should be.  
Adam, Sarah can't treat you like that, you need someone better.

Adam looks at her studying her. Now he knows what she wanted. She wanted him.  
If she doesn't deserves me is it you that deserve me he yelled. You no better, you the one that always giving me the cold eyes. What change?'

The girl mouth drop. Trying to replace the next sentence she was going to say.  
Adam, I change.  
Grace kiss him and he kiss back.

Two weeks later…..

Sarah, I need to tell you something. She left the door open for Bryan to come in, patting her hands to the sofa to sit.

What did you want to tell me Bryan is it that bad? Ask Sarah.

This is hard, for me to say Sarah. Bryan told. Now Sarah wanted to know. Why is it hard she thought?  
Bryan tell me please…  
Before Sarah could finish her role sentence Bryan put the bombshell in.  
Adam slept with Grace, I think now she's pregnant with his baby.

Her face drop. She felt lie she was dreaming. One tears drop to two and three, and four.

Bryan patted her, letting her cried on his shoulder. I would never do that to you Sarah. He whisper into her here.  
I love you.  
Sarah kept looked at him and burst into more tears.  
That time, Bryan felt he was to Power. He will take the advantage to have a kid with Sarah to do the same as Adam.

 **This Idea been bouncing through my heads a while. I even have more ideas for other books to. When it comes to Kyle xy. Or I should say Kessi. Nothing could stop me from writing.**

 **This chapter the prologue before Kyle and Jessi was born.**  
 **Next chapter will be when Kyle and Jessi got out of the pod. She will get out thirty minutes after him.**  
 **I feel like my writing getting better please tell me if it's true.**

 **Please review. I always like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah wakes from the nightmare she thought she was having. Adam Could Never do this could he she thought. She rolls on the bed she saw a body beside her and eyes open observing her carefully.

She jump out of the bed and scream, No, no this couldn't be happening, this couldn't.

Bryan what are you doing here, before he could ask she remember the night before, how he caress her telling her everything wasn't her fault, how she had cried on his shoulder and how she had….

"No!" Sarah shrieks. "No!"

"Sarah it's okay, it's okay." Bryan said reaching closer to her, now his face was one inches from her going for a kiss.

G"ET OUT, Just please get out now." Sarah screams got her throat. Bryan stared at her for 5 seconds and he took his way.

After he left Sarah have her head between her knees and cried until she had no more tears left. Her eyes were dry with sticky tears.

She climbs the bed and lay there until sleep came over her.

Adam was scared, and mad at the same time, he was still mad at Sarah but mostly he was mad at himself. How I could slept with my Girlfriend enemy and now having my girlfriend Enemy baby? Adam cried out.

How could I face her did she knew? Adam thought. Maybe I should tell her myself before someone else do.

When he thought about her he could predict how sad and lonely she would be. Would she give him a second chance? Will she understand?

Adam stamps his foot shattering.

Adam put his outside Jacket it own quick and went out. Outside was cold, the trees seem dead and they air blows over him making him stress.

As he cross the treat a car yanked at him throwing him off stage. He hurried off the Street and sat down in the bench the park he hand Sarah used to play when they where in their tweens.

He got up feeling his nerve rise and walk to the sling where he used to push her and hearing her happy lough echoing through his vain.

As he sat on the sling daydreaming, someone sat on the other sling looking at him with happy eyes.

"What's up Adam?" He said amusingly. Adam who didn't know what her best friend was doing glare questioningly at Bryan.

"Are you ok Adam?" Adam asked pretending he had no idea what happened between him and Grace and Sarah.

Adam face away from Bryan tears rolled down. Bryan put him in a tight hug caressing his hair. Adam cry harder each time.

"I…I…" Adam choked on his every word. He messed up big time he knew that. All he could do was able to let him-self feel safe in Bryan arms.

When Adam had calm himself down he blurted out. "I slept with Grace." Bryan didn't seem surprise at all and Adam knew Bryan had known.

"You knew?" Adam ask has a moment past between them. "But how?"

"Rumors, Adam they been going everywhere and anywhere."

Adam was now more frightened has he was moments before. Does Sarah know? He asked.

Bryan was about to tell him, but he estate, I don't think so she hasn't said anything to me about that. If she did she would of told me.

Adam face lit up. "So she hasn't heard it from anyone."

Bryan nodded his face, he couldn't see what Sarah what do to Adam when she saw him.

"I can make her understand, I can make her se the point f my view." Adam whispered.

"Yes she will." Bryan repeated back.

Adam threw his arms around Bryan and thanks him for everything.


End file.
